The things we do
by xGabbyAthensX
Summary: Gabi has been chatting to Dylan over the internet for 2 years. She finally gets to meet him. What she didn't realise was that Dylan came with an accesory: His arrogant jock and, admittedly hot, brother - Troy. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! This is my first fanfic. I have decided to rewrite the first 2 chapters and complete the story. I am on holiday for another month, so hopefully I'll get round to updating a lot ******

**Hope you enjoy !**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Pheew. I'd finally done it. Now I just had to wait…it was killing me. I fidgeted with my long brown hair. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, maybe I should just walk away, maybe I should just…BEEP BEEP! My eyes widened…he'd replied! My heart pounded as I brought my eyes up to meet the screen:

BoyDilz: _Are you SERIOUS!?!?!_

Wait! That's all he had to say? _'_Are you serious?' I shook my head disbelievingly as I leaned back in my chair wondering what to say next. Obviously I was serious! I mean, who'd lie about something like that? BEEP BEEP! My body jerked to attention - there was more!?

BoyDilz_: " That's SO awesome!!!!! When you coming??? I cant BELIEVE it Elle!'_

I let out a sigh as I sagged with relief. Then the happiness kicked it. He was glad! He sounded happy, excited even! Right?

E=mc2: _I'll be there in month for 3 weeks._ My hands shook with a mixture of relief and excitement as I pecked at the keyboard. I considered asking if HE was serious, about being excited and all, but decided it'd make me sound insure and dorky. And that was one thing I didn't want to come across as. So I left it.

OK, so who was I kidding? I'd been chatting to Dylan over the 'net for about 2 years now. Ok, so 2 years, 4 months and 1 week, if you want to get technical, which I usually do considering my love of maths and science. He was my best friend, he knew EVERYTHING about me...except what I looked like…we had decided not to show each other our pictures as we agreed it didn't matter to our friendship.

Neither of us had myspace or facebook pages either. I mean, like I'd only have 3 or maybe 4 friends so what was the point? I mean the whole school thought I was a maths geek, and now I want to announce it for the whole WORLD to see? I don't think so.

So anyway, where was I? Oh right, going to see Dylan. I still wasn't sure if it was a great idea, but I couldn't exactly back out now. The thing was, my sister wanted to go check out this performing art school there. The Alberquerque School of Performing Arts to be precise. It apparently has "_the most too DIE for drama programme Gabi! You just HAAAAVE to SEE it!" _Thus, I was going along (dragged along?) with her to have a look. You see, Amy tends to get her way. She lives the saying 'If you've got it, flaunt it' except, like everything she does, she takes it to the extreme.

And I'm talking extreme as in a micro-mini and high heels to fetch the paper out the post box! Ok, so she was voted "Hottest Bod" last year in our sophomore year, a title usually reserved for a senior, but still! I tend to dismiss that notion and dress pretty conservatively. Well anything below mid-thigh would be considered conservative next to Amy. That's the other thing I hate. We're always being compared. I mean, I get that we're identical twins and all but please! Just REFRAIN people! Like you're sooooo original! Like I haven't heard it every day of my life. No one seems to be able to mention one of us, without uttering the 'other' in the next sentence.

That's why I love Dylan. Wait. Chatting to Dylan…love CHATTING to Dylan. Um…anyway, he knows about Amy, but never mentions her or asks about her, unless I bring it up, which isn't often. Besides, we chat about so many other things, it doesn't really matter. We chat every day, even if it's just a text to say good night. He's so sweet! That's why I wasn't sure about going to meet him. What if he thinks I'm ugly? What if I get so nervous that my brain freezes and I my mouth spews out...word vomit??? Then he'll think I'm an idiot and not want to be my friend anymore? Then I'll have lost my best friend just coz I wanted to meet him! Oh my god! What have I done!?! I don't want to meet him, I cant deal with the stress, I don't think I can do this. I can't even talk to Taylor about this. I mean, she knows about Dylan, but not about how close we are. She just doesn't get it. I know her, she's just too logical about everything and... BEEP BEEP! And BREATHE...

BoyDilz: _You ok there Elle?_

I smiled at the use of my nickname. Only he calls that and that's the way I like it.

BoyDilz: _You're nervous, aren't you?_

My smile widened. I couldn't decide if I loved or hated the way he does that, knows exactly what I'm thinking.

E=mc2: _Um, yeah. A little!_

An hour later I closed my laptop feeling a hundred times better. Dylan had managed to calm me down, as per usual, and assure me that nothing I do in person will change the way he feels about me after knowing each other for over 2 years. I closed my eyes and smiled. Maybe it was a good idea after all.

"GABEEEE!", Amy screeched as she bounded into my room.

"Knock much Amz?" I asked sarcastically.

She jumped onto my bed snatching Snuggles, my most prized teddy into her arms, ignoring my comment. Typical.

"You'll never guess what?" she demanded!

"What?" I replied dutifully. "Shaun Hunter just asked me out! And I told him I'd love to go!" she said excitedly.

My jaw dropped."That's awesome Amy, I'm really glad for you!" You see, as much as Amy claims to be in love with a different guy every week I know she's had a thing for Shaun for…well, forever.

"Seems like he finally realised what a true beaut you are," I said teasing.

"This is no joking matter Gabs!" her eyes wide. "This is serious. Its like the biggest night of the YEAR!" she said, deadly serious.

"Um, personally, I would've thought the biggest night of the year was the night before the SAT's?" Amy rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean!"

I nodded. Suuuure I did! Amy looked down and fiddled with Snuggles' ears. She bought her eyes up to meet mine. "NO!" I said firmly.

"Gabi, you don't even know what I'm going to say," she whined. I knew that look. I knew what it meant and that was: Nothing Good. Note the use of capitals there!

"Well, if the last time you looked at me like that is any indication, I don't think this time will be any better," I stated.

"Oh come ON! It was not that bad and you know it!"

The funny thing was, I truly didn't.

Last time I'd been talked, cajoled and basically threatened with death into going to a party on a week night ,repeat: week night, at some random guys house. Ok, so it was Craig, the most popular guy in school's house. And it was wild! Like girls basically walking around naked, grinding themselves on the guys, um…thing!

To make matters worse, I wasn't dressed correctly. I thought jeans and a cute t-shirt was OK, but this was clearly a mini skirt and boob-tube kinda event. I also stood out because I refused to dance. I had my reasons. Number 1: I wasn't asked and number 2: even if I had've been asked, the answer would've been NO! I mean, obviously I would've been expected to dance like those sluts (sorry Amy!) and there's no way I was going to do that! So I stood there trying hard not to look to closely everyone dancing in case someone mistook it for a desire to have stand-up sex in front of the entire school. I tried to ignore all the couples stumbling upstairs to endeavours unknown (ok, I did know, I was trying my hardness to pretend I didn't) groping each other all the while. So instead I was forced to watch a bunch of drunk guys try to play football with a Frisbee.

As I made my way outside some idiot spilt their entire beer on my shirt. I yelped in surprise at the coolness. "Hey hey boys! Look who we have here…Geeky Gabi!" The fact that I was the cheerleading captain's sister clearly didn't mean much.

They continued. "You out here looking for a good time?," sneered Adam.

"Coz I certainly wouldn't mind tapping THAT!" agreed Rob. _Huh? _

"I mean she's probably never even kissed a guy! She's like the purest girl in school man! Oh yeah, we could definitely show you a thing or two geek", Adam said as he advanced, a glint in his eye. _Ok, no! _

This HUGE guy, Matt I think, reached forward to grab my shoulder. I froze for a second. Then as if on fast forward I turned and bolted through the sliding-doors, the jocks laughter fading in the background.

I spent the next 20 minuets trying to find Amy and Hayley for a ride home. This proved to be difficult as everyone was basically smashed by this time. Eventually after someone informed me they both were upstairs, I decided to enough was enough, being one in the morning, and left.

I trudged home, sticky, smelly and wet. _Never again,_ I though venomously, my feet pounding the sidewalk. Half an hour later, standing in my driveway I realised I didn't have keys. Shit shit shit! _Now what?! _ I sighed as I prepared to climb the tree. Halfway up my jeans got caught on a branch and ripped. _My favourite pair _I thought miserably.

I yanked my leg up and swung onto my balcony. OOOF! I lost my balance fell onto the balcony with a thud. Out the corner of my eye I saw my parents bedroom light switch on. DAMNIT! My heart started to pound. I tried to open the French doors to my bedroom. Not a budge. Little drops of sweat started to form on my forehead as I ran to Amy's door. Score! I ran through her room and into mine, careful not to make a noise. My breath quickened as I stripped off my clothes and yanked my PJ's on.

"Gabi?" my mom called out curiously as she walked in my room.

"I'm in the bathroom," I replied shakily. She came in and immediately frowned. _Busted_, I thought. _Well and truly busted_. She stepped closer eyeing me intently. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Um, I'm not feeling too well," I replied praying for mercy.

"Hmmm, you don't look well." She touched my forehead and her frown deepened. "You feel hot and flushed. Let's get you some Tylenol. Do you feel nauseous?"

I couldn't believe it! A way out! A light at the end of the tunnel!

"Yes?" it came out more of a question. "Ok, you just climb into bed and I'll bring you some medicine." She said as she walked away. I was so relieved I almost broke out into a happy dance, but was just to exhausted to and so reverted to looking skyward, adding a quick 'Thank you!'

The next morning as my parents and Amy prepared to leave, thoughts about killing Amy rushed through my head. I had totally forgotten. Today was the Scholastic Decathlon's biggest meet of the year so far. Taylor was going to murder me! My mom insisted I'd stay home from school as I 'wasn't feeling well' no matter who much I protested and demonstrated that I was fine. 110% fine!

Thus, the last time Amy looked at me like that I'd been: Used a an alcoholic trash can, been exposed to sexual acts between people I KNEW, had sexual advances made toward me, ripped my favourite jeans, got a huge bruise from falling over the balcony, nearly been caught sneaking out, had to lie to my mom AND missed the scholastic decathlon meeting, which we LOST! All in all, NOT a happy memory.

I looked at Amy and sighed. "What is it this time?" I asked, not entirely sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Weellll, I kinda told Shaun that we'd double date."

"WHAT!?" I nearly fell off my chair. "Why the heck would you tell him that?" I demanded

"Well, um, you see"

"Spit it out Amz".

"Imreallynervousandthougtthatit'dbebetterifyouwerethere", she said really quickly. I looked at her wearily. "Ok, explain", I said."

Well, like I said Gabs, this is really huge deal for me and I thought that if you were that it wouldn't be awkward if something doesn't go right." She looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry, but I was so scared when he asked and I just blurted it out and then I couldn't take it back. Especially as Shaun said he knows the perfect guy to be your date!"

_Oh great, sell me the sob story, why don't cha? _"So who is this supposedly perfect guy then?"I took a deep breath, preparing for the answer.

"James Parker." She said watching me intently.

My eyebrows shot up. "The basketball player?" I asked incredulously.

"Um, yeah. The one and only," she giggled. Ok, so James wasn't bad. I didn't know him, just knew of him. I'd never heard anything bad about him so I guess Shaun could've chosen worse...like Adam, the spawn of Satan himself. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't happy about this by any stretch of the imagination. I mean James was tall. Waaay tall. And the word most commonly used to describe me? Petite. As in waaay short.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get let off. I closed my eyes and smiled grimly. "Sure", I said, "why not?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I covered my ears as Amy's excited screech filled the house. She chucked Snuggles aside, as she jumped up and danced on my bed. All thoughts of Dylan were designated to the back of my mind as I thought of my impending "date" with James.

"So when's this grand affair?" I asked.

"This Friday Gabs!" she shouted, still dancing.

It was Wednesday.

I sighed.

The things we do for the people we love.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I'd really appreciate reviews as this is my first story! All comments (good and bad) will be equally appreciated as I want to learn what you guys think and want! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter. Again, I hope you enjoy and review. And if you don't enjoy, review anyway! hehe**

**Disclaimer: Don't know why they bother, but forgot it last time. So in case someone thought I'm a Disney heiress or own Zac, you would (unfortunately) be wrong.**

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Recap:**

All thoughts of Dylan were designated to the back of my mind as I thought of my impending "date" with James.

"So when's this grand affair?" I asked. "This Friday Gabs!" she shouted, still dancing.

It was Wednesday.

I sighed.

The things we do for the people we love.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It was now Friday morning. Tonight was Amy's big date with Shaun, which meant it was my big "date" with James. I had no clue where we were going and every time I asked Amy she replied the same way.

"I don't know Gabs, but will you just chill? It'll be fun!"

Yeah, easy for her to say. She's actually **wanted** on this date. She's not being forced together with some random person in the hopes that things will turn out ok. I hope we're not going somewhere fancy, that I don't have to dress up. What's the point anyway? Like I said, I'm hardly wanted there. Poor James. He has no idea who he's dealing with. Amy had been planning her preparation for the date (yes, I am aware of the irony in that) so meticulously that I was starting to worry that she expected the same of me.

Taylor was not helping the situation much either.

"I just can't get over it," she said for about the twentieth time as we walked towards AP English. "Seriously, he's like one of the biggest jocks at North Point."

I nodded silently, knowing full-well what was coming next.

"And you're actually expected to hold a conversation with him? How the heck is that even possible? I mean, do you know anything, anything at all, about basketball?"

"Well-" I tried my luck.

"And does he know about anything other THAN basketball?," she continued oblivious. "NO! So personally, I don't see how this is going to work, I really don't!" She turned to face me as we slid into our desks.

"Well, I don't know Tay. Maybe it'll be ok. "

"OK?! Gabs, that's like saying this country would be ok if Paris Hilton became president!"

I rolled my eyes, my lips twitching in spite of myself. "Tay, really, maybe if I just relax and not stress about it, it'll be ok. You never know", I carried on, "he may turn out to be a nice guy."

Maybe if I repeated it enough, it'll come true.

"Who's a nice guy? Oh right, me of course!" Adam stated loudly, towering over me, placing his massive, creepy hands on my desk.

I bit my lip, looking down, not wanting a confrontation. Thoughts of the party ran through my head. I was still shaky around the jocks, knowing that things could have easily gotten out of hand in that garden.

"What are you doing here Slater? You're not in this class," Taylor stated the obvious.

"I'm aware of that McKessie," he answered disdainfully. "I'm here to get an extension on a paper, not that'd you'd know about that."

Right, because we didn't need extensions because we were smart enough to do it all on time.

Taylor and I exchanged glances of disbelief.

"Anyway, just wanted to stop by and let you know that my offer from last week still stands," he sneered, looking me up and down suggestively.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, but stayed silent. It seemed to work because Adam wriggled his eyebrows at me one last time and walked out the door.

"That party right?" Taylor inquired.

"Yeah", I replied softly.

Tay nodded promptly and pulled out her completed homework from her alphabetised folder, thereby ending the topic.

It's moments like these that I remember why Tay is my best friend. Well, and Dylan of course. DYLAN! I haven't chatted to him since last night. I whipped out my phone, rapidly punching a text before Ms. Fourie arrived. A fleeting thought of a speed text showdown with Sharpay Evans crossed my mind as my fingers blurred across the keys. _Was slowly going in INSANE?_

**Hey Dilly! Hope ur days goin ok so far,if u lyk bein sexually propositioned in class! :-/**

I hit 'Send' as Ms. Fourie rushed through the doors. _Nick of time!_

____________________________________________________________________________________

Later in Math, I just couldn't concentrate. Usually it was one of my favourite subjects and my meticulous notes are evidence of my rapt attention during class. However, today my mind kept wondering to the upcoming meeting with Dylan. It was still a month away, but I couldn't help wonder about it. Would it be awkward? What was I thinking? Of COURSE it would be awkward! I was just nervous. And this...reality...to our virtual relationship was making me wonder about things that hadn't previously entered my mind. Like if he would think I was pretty...suddenly all that material crap was worrying me. And I hated it, which I guess was why my friendship with Dylan was so great – it didn't (usually) involve all that kinda stuff. _What had I gotten myself into? _I silently groaned to myself.

My cell vibrated in my pocket. I slowly and silently slid it out to check it. Usually I wouldn't have dared the risk of being caught tarnish my perfect record, but I couldn't resist. It might be Dyl. Ok, so I knew it was him, him being the only one who texted me (besides Amy and my mom and they both knew better than to do so during school hours). Having all these annoying and worrying thoughts about our friendship was getting to me and maybe a text from me would calm my nerves.

**Sexually propositioned...NICE! jk! Just giv me a name - i know people who could help u out.. ppl with very special skills...**

I pressed my lips together in an effort to not let a giggle escape. I pushed my glasses back up my nose, a habitual gesture that annoyed Amy no end. Actually, I think my wearing glasses annoyed her full stop. Strange as, besides our differ dress styles, my glasses were the only thing differentiating us.

"Hey Dan," I whispered urgently, glancing at Mr. Collins to make sure he wasn't paying attention.

"What Dyl?" he replied leaning over.

"Gabs got propositioned at school today."

"And?"

"So, it sounded off-hand, like it happens often. Do you think that means she's hot?"

Dan raised his eyebrows at me. " Ok, first off, GET OVER IT! I don't know ok? Why don't you just ask her what actually happened when you invariably email her later?"

_Hmmmm, good point. Hang on_..."Invariably?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yes, invariably. And don't bother deny it, I know you bro. And secondly, what u gonna do about it anyway? Fly over and protect her honour? Oh wait, you cant do that COZ YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE LIVES!!!" He finished off dramatically and loudly enough for Mr. Collins to turn around and settle a glare on us.

I sank low in my chair, throwing a 'fuck you' look his way. I so knew where she lived...in California. Somewhere in California.

Two chuckles emerged from the back of the room.

I'd recognise them anywhere. Troy and Chad. My brother and his insane best friend. Troy obviously knew who Dan was referring to, a fact I despised, mainly as his knowledge was stolen. Repeat: stolen. A couple of months ago the retard hacked into my email account and read ALL my emails to Elle. And her replies. Hence the choice of words: stolen. I hadn't spoken to him since, other than when absolutely necessary i.e. when the parentals were around. And I still hadn't got round to mentioning to Elle.

I was a coward and I knew it.

I let out a sigh, running my hands through my brown hair, not bothering to turn around and give them the satisfaction they so obviously craved.

__________________________________________________________________________________

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The anticipation that had been building since the beginning of the school day was finally let loose as students streamed out the front door like ants toward a lollipop.

As I made my way through the front doors, a flash of blonde hair flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned towards the source.

James.

Our eyes met over the steady steam of students mulling past. For the quickest of moments I thought saw I smile tugging at the end of his lips (what was I doing looking at his LIPS?), but it soon passed as Jessica, the biggest bimbo at North Point, incidentally with the biggest um, _assets,_ at school, clutched his arm giggling manically, dragging him who knows where.

I turned away, hitching my heavy backpack over my shoulder and started my journey home.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later Amy barged into my room, complete with hot pink curlers.

"Ok, you have GOT to stop staring at your laptop like that! It's not going to magically pull you through the screen into some alternative universe!"

_If only,_ I thought desperately. Ok, stop! Happy thought Gabriella, happy thoughts.

"So what's my alternative option in my endeavour of passing time before my impending "date" this evening?" I asked, knowing is was going to annoy her using words like that.

She pursed her lips at me. "I choose to ignore that last statement," she stated looking me up and down.

"Amz, please refrain, it makes me feel naked when you do that," I mentioned, wrapping my arms around me even though I was fully clothed.

My thoughts were lost on her as she strode towards my closet flinging open the doors. Hands on hips, tapping her right foot, she surveyed the contents.

"Do you have **anything** in here that might resemble something a normal person our age would actually wear in public?," she demanded dramatically.

I wrinkled my nose. "Um, possibly not."

She pulled a face. "Great, now I have to get us **both** ready in…2 HOURS! OH MY GOD! I'm never gonna be ready in time!"

I winced, covering my ears with about hands."Calm down Amz! PLEASE! For the sake for my abused eardrums."

I shot her a knowing look.

"Besides, you always look hot. And I totally get that tonight is special and you want to look hotter than ever, but if you don't calm down between now and when he arrives you're going to scare the poor guy away", I rationalised.

She took a deep breath. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" I said with a toss of head, finishing off with striking a pose.

I always wondered how differently everyone at school would think of me if they could see how I acted at home. How I was, just being me around my family. I guess I'm just shy around people I don't know. And since I don't really make an effort to get make new friends ( I generally make a fool out of myself stuttering and blushing like a five-year old caught with their hand in the cookie jar) I'm not comfortable around many people. _A vicious circle,_ I often contemplated.

"Ok, so about this clothing crises," Amy continued.

I hated the way once Amy got an idea into her head no one, and I mean no one, could change her mind. Or even shift her thoughts, never mind derail them.

_Yikes._

" I'm thinking that we should do you up a bit" _double yikes! _"but not too much. I mean, we don't want to totally change who you are. We might 'scare the poor guys away!'" she said in a way that was both teasing and implied what she had just said was final.

I could decide if 'not totally changing me' was a good or bad thing. James probably thinks I'm a ugly geek anyway. And if I got all dolled up to look like Amy, he'd probably be really freaked out. Another lose-lose situation. _ Story of my life._ I sighed.

And what was up with all the 'we' anyway?

_Hang on_. I mentally backtracked. Was Amy giving up her life-long endeavour of giving me a MAKEOVER?

As I turned to face her. "Am-"

She already had her hand stuck out life a traffic cop indicating she knew exactly what was on my mind.

"Look, I realise that this would be the opportune moment to persuade you into letting me perform one of my, admittedly mind-blowing, makeovers on you." She smiled.

"However," she continued, gesturing with her hands, an indication she was deep in thought, "I'm already grateful that you agreed to help me out, past experiences considered, and the only reason I did ask you was because after I blurted your name out to Shaun I realised that I really do want you with me for this."

I bit my lip smiling at my twins sentiments.

"Plus, I couldn't think any of my friends who haven't already been out with James," she finished teasingly.

I giggled as I pulled her into a hug.

She released me slowly, yanked something off the floor lead me towards the door. Somehow I knew I was going to end up in Amy's room.

How right I was.

"Right! So I was thinking you should wear a pair of my faded black skinny jeans, we're the same size after all, and my black peep-toe pumps. Then I was thinking of this t-shirt" she whipped over the contents of her hands to reveal a black, white, green and silver graphic T, "and this belt." She held up a thick black belt with a large silver buckle. "With a messy pony and I suppose" she sighed, "you can wear your glasses."

Hmmmm.

That actually didn't sound too bad. I figured she knew she was trying her luck with the glasses, because I'd never mastered the art of wearing contacts.

I grinned at her, relieved that I would not be subjected to looking like Brazil Hooker Barbie.

"Let's do this!"

The things we do in return for a smile.

__________________________________________________________________________________

As before, I'd really love it if you'd click on the button below and make me feel happy 


End file.
